Personality Swap!
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: The concourse participants were acting strangely lately, their friends thought. What on Earth could have happened? And why were their personalities . . . . different? Who's responsible for this? No one knew the answer, that's for sure. Kahoko/Various
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: Do you think I own La Corda D'Oro? CERTAINLY NOT! Although I wish I did, LAWLz.**

**Here's another story—which I didn't plan on publishing (it's been sitting in my computer for ages), but a CERTAIN SOMEONE just had to ask me to do so! Grr… XD**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

Red locks which glowed under the afternoon sun's bright rays flowed with the warm breeze. A pair of menacing bullion-coloured orbs stared devilishly at another set of eyes – challenging. Smooth, creamy skin glistened under the light as though glitters were sprinkled on them.

The scene might be enchanting – intimate – and sweet with the way the opposite sex stood closely to one another, an arm blocking the other's only escape and faces inches apart. But, whoever thought that was wrong.

It wasn't anything that one would want, at all. The position, the gorgeous pair together, the situation . . . .

. . . . It was the opposite.

"What—What's going on?!" The one pinned on the wall asked in great shock, it was the only thing that crossed their mind. The same person's eyes showed every emotion felt – everything was revealed and none was hidden. The person gulped as they stared long and hard at each other's faces.

"What do you think?" another answered a question with a question sarcastically. "I only want to play with my toy. I'm bored, you see."

"T—Toy?" The person gasped when they felt a hand rest on their shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

The other just smirked:

"Yes. I'm going to play with you until I'm contented."

"I—Impossible! There's no way I'm going to let you do that, Hino-san!"

"Oh? We'll see about that, Yunoki_-senpai_." The lavender-haired senior, whose back was stuck to the wall, could only stare at the redhead junior before him, and wait . . . . for the game to begin.

-

-

-

"Oi! Hihara! Wait up!" A student from the Music Department called out to the striding lime-haired senior.

Kazuki stopped on his tracks and glanced at the student struggling to catch up with him. His lips were set in a straight line as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the poor, innocent boy.

When the lad finally caught up, he jumped back in surprise to see the only expression Kazuki never displayed or felt: irritation.

"What is it? Could you hurry up; you're wasting my valuable practising time," the lime-haired senior snapped impatiently, glaring all the more.

The music student only stood silently, mouth agape, as he tried to register his friend's sudden mood – or personality, if you prefer – change.

Kazuki tapped his foot on the ground, indicating his growing annoyance. He crossed his arms on his chest, gripping the trumpet case securely in one hand. He frowned, "If you're not going to say anything, I'll be on my way, then." – and walked away in a fast, steady yet patient pace.

-

-

-

"Hey, Tsuchiura! Are you coming?" Junnosuke Sasaki asked, approaching his athletic and very talented friend. He placed a hand on Ryotaro's shoulder, earning a cry of surprise.

Ryotaro looked at him with alarm, wide eyes, trembling slightly at the touch and a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks. Junnosuke raised an eyebrow questioningly at this:

"Yo, are you all right?"

"I—I'm so sorry but—but I have t—to go somewhere else," Ryotaro stuttered, bowing apologetically before sprinting away; his hand clutching the front of his blazer in the process. "Forgive me!"

Junnosuke could only stare blankly at the green-haired pianist's slowly disappearing figure, "What the Hell is going on?"

-

-

-

A cerulean-haired lad was lying down on the cold, uncomfortable ground, fast asleep. He was snoring away, his face painted that of rare serenity which could dazzle anyone on sight. Music sheets were scattered around the place, and his golden violin rested beside him.

Len was unaware of a certain teal-haired girl watching him in disbelief. She let her-self in the practise room and knelt down before the lad.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Shoko murmured to her-self, scratching her head – which ended up messing her hair – before she grasped Len's shoulders and shook him. "Are you OK, Tsukimori-senpai? Hey!"

She had the feeling this was going to take a while.

-

-

-

"Ah, Shimizu-kun~!" Nami Amou called out as she ran toward the blonde-haired cellist.

Keiichi turned around, his cello case located at one side of his body. He smiled at her in greeting, "Oh, hello, Amou-senpai." His smile was uncharacteristically bright that Nami's breath was taken away. "Is there anything you need from me?"

It took her a while to answer – not to mention, recover – "Ah, yes. I actually want to interview you for this week's school paper. Will you do me the honours of accepting my simple request?" Her hand was itching to capture such a handsome smile from the boy in film with her trusty camera. Nami bit her lower lip as she attempted such action.

Keiichi's mouth opened slightly, his eyes widening in fear, "I—Uh—can't sponsor you. Sorry, Amou-senpai!" – and ran as fast as he could with the heavy cello at hand. He certainly didn't like the idea of sitting her interview. Who knows what kind of questions she'll be throwing – well, with the exemption of the journalist, her-self, that is.

Nami was about to chase him when she stopped and raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the young cellist's actions, "How come he's acting like Hino-chan? With the way he fled . . . . What's going on around here!?"

* * *

**Can you guess which character has which's personality? ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

A music fairy with blond hair and purple eyes was humming a peaceful tune as he floated above the trees in the quiet grounds of Seiso Academy. Lili was happy that there were no animals, especially birds, disturbing him, thinking that he was food. He enjoyed times like this while it lasted as it was quite rare; some time that day, there would come a distraction and ruin his mood.

Lili flew to the nearest tree branch to lie on his back and take a small nap, when a loud shout rang out, startling him.

"W—What was that?" Lili asked himself baffled, searching for the source of the noise with questioning eyes until it landed on a certain lavender-haired Third Year.

He raised an eyebrow, descending a bit to float beside the panicked senior. It was unusual to see the usually composed Azuma Yunoki panicked; it was _even more _rarer to see him ruffle his silky locks as though he didn't care the slightest about his looks.

"G—Gotta h—hide. S—Scary fan-girls on the l—loose!" Azuma muttered, fidgeting nervously on his ground as he looked around him in alarm. He kept on glancing at his sides continuously that he eventually felt dizzy, making Lili question about his sanity.

_Yep_, Lili thought with a nod, _something is _definitely_ wrong with him. This is the first time I've seen him act this way! Nonetheless, stutter. Stutter!_

Lili flew in front of Azuma, one tiny hand touching the lavender-haired senior's forehead to check his temperature. He flew a small distance away from Azuma in fear that he might fall on top of him, as Azuma was literally trembling and couldn't stand on his two legs properly.

_Whatever it is that had happened surely affected his personality, _Lili thought with an examining gaze. He made a mental note to approach Kahoko Hino later that day to ask for help in _"curing"_ the mentally unstable male.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Shoko Fuyuumi wasn't an aggressive _and_ impatient person. As a matter of fact, she was the exact opposite: calm, shy, polite and patient.

_But_ there certainly was something wrong with her on one fine day. She started acting the opposite of who she really was. Shoko's quiet voice suddenly became loud, she became an outgoing person, she began smiling and was actually _not_ quivering, or blushing the slightest tinge of pink at that, whenever she spoke to another student.

No matter how interesting to see the teal-haired First Year like that, there was a down side to it: Shoko was temperamental.

They all thought that it was her "time of the month", but when one girl in their class said that Shoko had "it" last week, they began to doubt if she was the real Shoko or if she was "kidnapped" and "replaced" by a lookalike.

Which was all entirely false.

They would never know what was wrong with her, and neither would she as she thought that it was "normal" of her to act this way. In her eyes, _this_ was her personality.

Shoko groaned in irritation, setting the music sheets in her hand on the piano rather violently. She had been _trying_ countless times on playing the clarinet, but a certain _someone_ kept on snoring and annoying the crap out of her; making her _lose_ her beloved _concentration_.

Glaring at the innocent-looking cerulean-haired Music Student, who happened to be _the_ Len Tsukimori, Shoko stomped to the sleeping male, grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly.

"Listen, Tsukimori-senpai, wake up _now_ or I'll have to wake you up the painful way!" hissed Shoko, still shaking the poor violinist awake.

Len stirred ever so slightly, eyebrows twitching and eyes fluttering slowly as he started to wake. He stared groggily at his Junior before prying her hands off his collar with one swift movement and sitting up with a hunched back. He rubbed his drowsy eyes with the back of his hand and, in an affable manner, bowed to Shoko, muttering a "Good morning, Fuyuumi."

"_ 'Good morning' my ass_," growled Shoko to herself, standing up straight to take her belongings which were lying atop the elegant piano and leave the room. She carried her instrument case containing her clarinet as if she were pulling a ship by rope, and closed the door behind her, but not before reminding Len to "not to fall asleep _again_".

Everybody that she came across with at the hallways quickly went out of the way in fear that they would be the ones to have a taste with her wrath.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Ryotaro Tsuchiura was in the middle of the football fields, _standing_. He was supposed to be running around, chasing the bouncy ball and scoring goals for his team, _alas_ he wasn't.

He just stood there, like an idiot waiting for Christmas to come.

One midfielder was kicking the ball across the field, searching for someone to pass the ball to as he was being chased by the rival team. He had spotted Ryotaro and decided to pass it to him as he was one of the best players in their team.

"You, forward!" he called out, but it seemed that the pianist was spacing out. With a resigned sigh, he tried once more, "Tsuchiura!"

Ryotaro looked at the shouting teammate in horror. _He couldn't be serious!_

"Catch!" With a strong kick, the ball came flying to Ryotaro's direction.

Ryotaro didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to _play_ this sport again? He watched as the ball landed in front of him and, with a cheer from him teammates and disgruntled groans from the rival team, he kicked the ball . . .

. . . only to miss by a few centimetres, making the ball roll off and get taken away by an opposing team member.

"Damn it, Tsuchiura!" one of his teammates growled, irked by the pianist's atypical behaviour.

Junnosuke, his best buddy, was piqued at the green-haired male's odd behaviour. What was becoming of their _ace_? Was he sick or something of that sort? Because he was sure as Hell that _this_ wasn't _the_ Ryotaro Tsuchiura they all knew and treated like a brother.

Junnosuke jogged his way to Ryotaro, giving the pianist a light pat at the back of his shoulder and earning an uncharacteristic squeak. He raised a brow that asked "_Are you really all right, man?_"

"I—I'm s—s—sorry, Sasaki, but I'm n—not feeling w—well," stuttered Ryotaro, blushing a delicious shade of red in embarrassment.

Junnosuke sighed, completely convinced that the pianist wasn't acting. Ryotaro was, after all, a bad actor, especially in acting like a shy girl like one Shoko Fuyuumi . . .

" 'K, man. Go home, get some shut eye and come back tomorrow all better, hm? I'm gonna tell Buchou that you went home, sick, on your behalf," Junnosuke said in a concerned tone, squeezing Ryotaro's left shoulder in a comforting way.

Ryotaro nodded, replying with an almost inaudible "Thanks" before running off to the changing rooms.

Junnosuke watched his best friend ran . . . in a girly way that gave him shivers.

_Uh-huh, Tsuchiura is totally sick._

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Kazuki Hihara's friends didn't know what to do. Heck, they didn't even know _how_ to approach the trumpeter without getting on his nerves, being glared at, or even called a "hindrance". He wasn't his usual self, everybody knew that.

Actually, everybody had been quite suspicious of the concourse participants' behaviours; they were all acting like each other! So far, they had noticed that Kazuki was like Len, Ryotaro was like Shoko, and Len was like Keiichi. The rest? They weren't so sure.

The girls from the "Azuma Yunoki Fan Club" were crying rivers around the school. They had stated that their beloved prince was avoiding them; _staring _at them with such _fright_ that at the very sight of them he would flee.

And Kazuki's friends? They had lost their courage in approaching the trumpeter.

"Hey, Hihara!" Hiroto Kanazawa called out, mildly sprinting to Kazuki's direction. He was holding a couple of papers which, Kazuki assumed, to have something to do with the him and the concourse participants.

"What is it?" Kazuki asked, stopping to listen to whatever the Music teacher had to say. He unconsciously clutched the handle of his instrument case tightly, his knuckles turning white. _Hurry up_, he thought with impatience.

Hiroto halted in wonder, gaping at the now grumpy trumpeter before him. Did he hit his head while running to school this morning? The cold demeanour of Kazuki reminded him so much of a certain Second Year brat.

"What?" Kazuki grunted, brows twitching as the Music teacher maintained gaping at him as though he was an alien.

"N—Nothing," replied Hiroto sheepishly. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked out of pure concern, putting a hand to Kazuki's forehead to check his temperature. _Normal_, Hiroto inwardly sighed.

"Yes, Kanazawa-sensei," answered Kazuki in exasperation, slapping Hiroto's hand away from his face. "What is it that you need me for?"

" . . . " _Something is wrong with him today._ " 'I need you' to give these papers to the other concourse participants. Well now, I'm counting on you, Hihara!"

"Ah," said Kazuki monotonously, taking the papers in Hiroto's hand hesitantly. He bowed in respect to Hiroto before stating his departure and leaving the dumbstricken teacher behind.

_Definitely hit his head_, Hiroto concluded.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

For the first time in many years, Keiichi Shimizu was wide awake. For the first time in many years, Keiichi smiled cheerfully, greeting his classmates with such happiness that they began asking themselves if they were dreaming or not.

And for the first time in many years, Keiichi actually talked in a "normal" tone, not in his "sleepy" and "slow" tone.

Keiichi Shimizu was practising his treasured cello at the rooftop, a pleased smile plastered on his angelic face. He loved to practise at the rooftop; it was his favourite place in the whole academy. Nobody really went to this place so he was assured that nobody would be able to distract during practise.

He sighed sadly when he hit a wrong note in his cello.

_Looks like I still have to practise more_.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Lili found Kahoko Hino with Azuma Yunoki inside one of the Music Department's many soundproof rooms. He had been searching for the redhead for almost two hours now, and to think that she would be hanging out with Seiso's Prince! That was unusual.

Lili raised a brow, scratching the back of his head as he thought: _If I stayed with Azuma Yunoki earlier, I might've found her with no problem at all. But, _observing the two with calculating eyes, Lili continued, _I never knew she had the "hots" for Mr. Purple._

The fata flew to Kahoko's direction with urgency, seeing her flirt with the Third Year made him want to throw up. _Kids these days_.

"Kahoko Hino! Kahoko Hino!" Lili yelled overhead, hitting the General Education student's head with his wand. "_Kahoko Hino!_" he screamed in her ear to get her attention.

Kahoko cringed, glaring coolly at the small fairy beside her. "Lili . . ." she whispered dangerously, venom dripping from her tone that made Lili fly some distance away from her, "_wait_."

She smiled seductively at the whimpering Third Year, twirling her index finger at his lavender locks. She leaned over him, her body pressing onto the feminine male's own, and purred in his ear, "_Wait a while, my sweet,_" before retracting herself and walking towards Lili.

Lili was blushing madly, the same could be said with Azuma as he almost immediately fell to his knees, and was shaking his head with such haste that Kahoko thought it would snap.

Azuma had fainted a short while after.

"So, what did you want?" Kahoko asked with a sparkling smile, making Lili shrink back with unease. He didn't like the new Kahoko Hino; where was the real _her_? Why, in God's glory, did it have to be _her_, of all people!

"W—Well," Lili gulped, feeling that he wasn't able to look the redhead straight in the eyes, "I w—_was_ looking for you . . . to t—talk to you about _him_."

" 'Him'?" the Gen Ed student raised a brow, daring the fata to continue.

"Azuma Yunoki!" Lili panted and was sweating violently as though he had ran a mile marathon. He raised his voice, mortified that he had the urge to interrogate the redhead, "_He's_ acting different! _You're_ acting different! What happened?"

"Different?" There was a strange glow in Kahoko's eyes that made Lili yelp in surprise. _This_ "new Kahoko" was enough to scare the crap out of him. "Lili, we're _not_ acting differently. _This_ is our "normal" selves. Are you sure you're not hallucinating?"

"Am not!" argued Lili, gripping his wand so hard that he thought it would break. "And _that's _not the real you! Neither is _he_!" he exclaimed with an indication of his head to the unconscious Azuma on the ground.

"Well, I don't see anything diff—" Kahoko was cut off with a malicious giggle and a bright light. She covered her bullion orbs with her arm, shielding them from the blinding light.

Lili's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar figure as the light disappeared. "_You_," he gritted his teeth dangerously, snarling at the amused fairy before him.

* * *

**sorry for the late update, i'm busy nowadays. but i still hope you like this. :-) please share your thoughts with me, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
